A Girl With Gingery Hair
by PalindromeofUnknownFruit
Summary: A thiteen yearold girl woke up on a life boat and then was rescued by a ship nearby, a pirate ship. Unknown with her idenidy, she searches to find herself, but the captain knows who she is....
1. Chapter 1

A girl with ginger hair looked upon the sea. The water caressed her face. This moment would be wonderful, if she knew where she was. She had awoken to find herself in a life boat, she looked over the edge and saw grey water, she turned to look behind her but she saw nothing but something floating in the waters. She paddled towards it, thinking it may be something useful, but as she gazed upon the floating item, she saw two cross bones behind a skull. She jumped backing surprise and felt something beneath her. She reached for it and look upon it. It was a small necklace, in a silver chain dangled a charm, she took it into her hands and examined it closer, it appeared to be a small flag of the English.

"Where am I?" The girl inquired to herself as she began to float more and more into the farther south of the ocean. The girls chocolate eyes focused onto the charm again. Where was she? And better, who was she? She fumbled through her pockets until she came across a small drawing of a map, she looked at the compass rose who had only West written on it. She turned her head to the West and saw where she must had come from. A large ship with sails towering above her was slowly sinking, it was a burning blaze as the flames ate it. She turned away, a tear dropping from her eye. But then, darkness.

She woke on a ship, she looked around and stood up, she was in a captains quarters of a ship, she stumbled out of bed in the clothes she had been wearing. Quietly she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She didn't remember how to do it, or what it was, but she did it automatically. She walked out and walked the steps up to the deck. Men walked by with barrels rolling by and following orders by the captain. She walked up to the man yelling at the others and tapped on his tattered clothing.

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

the captain turned around and eyed the thirteen year old. He had one eye real and the other a wooden carving.

"Ah, welcome to our ship miss, the captain ahs been waiting for you."

"Captain?"

She followed him down into the heart of the ship, then looked upon the man sitting before her. His long graying hair fell upon his shoulders and he wore a red rag around the top of his head. The girl curtsied in his presence and the man left and shut the doors behind him.

The captain gestured to a seat and she sat down still looking upon him.

"Ello."

The girl smiled. "Hello sir."

"very good, knows what to call a captain." He stood and walked over to her.

"What's your name dearie?"

"Um, I don't know sir…"

"…"

"What?"

The captain had tears in his eyes. "Nothing, just, um, your dismissed."

She walked back as the captain started to cry.

"I thought I would never see," he cried "the Turners' daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

"Will what are we going to do?" a woman hurried down onto the bottom of the ship her husband holdingn her hand.

"Stay low. I'll go see if Jack needs any help, just promise me you'll stay here!" he satrted towalk off and the woman grabbed his and pulle dhim into a kiss. "Just be careful." she said. He nodded and climbed up the ladder and shut the door. The woman sat in the darkness holding her child. She ran her fingers through her hair as the bay chewed on something. ELizabeth heard gun shots and looked up and slightly opened the door. Her husband was still alive but wounded. She put the baby into the cradle and reached into a closet. She pulledout a rifle and kissed her daughter. She slowly pulled off a necklace and wrapped it around ehr childs neck and kissed her. "I love you Malaya (MUH-lay-UH). She closed the door and locked it and helped up her husband. They climbed to the top as he shot and she turned the wheel and knocked a few off, but it didn't help, in moments the couple was captured and thrown onto a boat and where floting off as the remaining crew and the captain looked around the ship. One crew member opened the doorand looked in. Saw a closet and a bed, but then he sawsomething that caught his eye. He ran overto a jewlry box on an amore (sorry I don't think I spelled that right) , he tooka few necklaces then saw something moving. He walke dover to the crib and looked in, a baby with dark hair giggled at him.

"CAPTAIN!"

The captain rushed in and looked. "What?"

"There's something moving in that box!"

"It's a crib you idiot." he moved over and looked in.

"What is it? A fish?" The captain looked at him. "Good god," he thought.

"What is it! And is it edible?"

"It's the Turners' baby," he said looking at it. He set in down onto the table. "I've been looking forward to this," he reached into his pocket and pulledout a dagger. The baby looked at the silver with wide eyes and giggled. He stepped over her, raising the dagger and...

"ELLO NORRINGTON!" Said a fiftey yearold Captain Jack Sparrow. With his sword her hit the dagger out of his hand and if fellto the floor. Malaya clapped and giggled.

"What's this little bugger?" he turned and picke dup the babbyy who tugged on his berad.

"Quite a grip." he looked at Norrington. "I take this is the Turners' daughter?"

"Son, Daughter, Soughter, I don't give a damn! That thing is going to die!"

He looke dodwn at the baby who was chewing on his beads in his beard. "It's pity, he never treated your mother right and he tried to kill you,watch out or elser next he's going to propose."

"GIVE HER TO ME!"

"Well, it lookslike we got what we need, oh where are the Turners?"

"Like I'd tell you."

He pulled out his sword "This says you will."

"gzo ahead and kill me,"

Malaya leaned towards his hand and pushed the sword into his chest. She giggled.

"I really wasn't going to do it you know." he said to her. He held her out.

"But I like the way you think. Come on, lets go..."

The end of chapter two

btw inlight of recent events, the "I never thoguht I'd see the Turner's daughter thing," add 'again' to it. And pleasenoreviews abotu beta or some stuff, I spilled Dr.Pepper on my keyboard so their kind of sticky and the space bar something doesn't work. Excuse that please.

- love Hannah


	3. Chapter 3

Maylaya looked at the boat for the first time since she had went down to the captains deck. She was still in her yellow dress but her red hair danced on her shoulders. Considered she was now a real-life-no-back-talk-or-meet-our-friend-Mr.Sharky-pirate, she needed to at least look like she wasn't stuck up. She ran down to the bunks and took a look. All she could see where potato sacks and an old sheet. Deciding it would do, she locked the door and four some thread. She cut her dress and made some pants, a shirt, and kept her slip as an under shirt. She found a hat to fit her head and proceeded up stairs. Well, that was lie, any self respecting pirate looked in a mirror once and a while right? who gives a damn, she looked anyway. The potato sack shirt was becomeing very itchy for a vest rubbing againest her neck and the shirt felt like she wasn't the only one in it (a.k.a. there was small six legged moving things, or so she thought).

"Hey look! The princess seems to havre changed." shouted a crew member from his post. Malaya smiled but took the mop in her hand. The man continued forward. "Hey, where's that pretty dress? Aren't you lowering yourself by joining us in wearing this?" he picked up her potato sack vest and dropped it onto her body again. Her fists clenched the mop.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She murmured. "Go back to your post please."

"Why don't you go bake us some cookies or serve tea? Shouldn't you be spitting upon our rags now."

Malaya took the end of the mop and swung it across his face. She kicked him down and threw her mop water onto him. As the crew stared she looked down at him.

"Make your bloody cookies with that." and stormed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Malya fiddled with her hair. With three snide comments about her appearance and about how much she was like her mother. She didn't even know her mother but she had become to hate her because of all of the comments. She stood and leaned against the mast when she heard the large doors from the captains quarters open. With a large creak of the oak doors the Captain stepped out. The clinking rum bottles rang into her ears as the captain walked over to her and sat down as she stood standing. He pulled her down and looked out.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said. She watched the captain take a large gulp of his rum.

"Your not going to pass out on me are you?" she inquired.

He looked at her and went back to his rum.

"You're just like your mother," he said taking yet another gulp.

Malaya stood up. "Who was my mother? Who was my father???" she yelled ."Everyone else knows who I am. Why can I?"

The captain dropped his rum and looked at her.

"You really want to know?"

She bit her lip them nodded.

"Your father and mother's relationship was a huge love story," he started." She was at first engaged to this commodore fellow, Norris, Norman; I don't know but had very small pants and this awful powdered wig. Any way your mother was captured by this fellow, Barbosa, and Your father, Will, ran off to save her. That's how he met me. I took him there and helped him save his love. Anyway before I was hanged he told your mother he loved her, I didn't think he had the guts but she did. Anyways so they where about to get married but where going to jail to find me, well Will wanted to save Elizabeth but he had to get this bloody compass to save her. Any way I tried to give up your dad as to pay my debt but apparently I'm worth 100 souls so he won his way off thanks to your grandfather who got him off. While your mother decided she would help me to save Will because she found her way out of jail and things led to another and she had to kiss me to handcuff me to something and your dad saw, and her compass always pointed to me, the compass tells you everything you want in the world, anyways while they where trying to save me Barbosa told her why the compass pointed to me, it was because I sort of represent freedom you know, at first she didn't believe him."

Malaya stumbled. "How did my father trust her again?"

"True love and trust, love.

"Anyway here I am in living flesh so you could see that they did in fact save me, but now no one knows where your parents are, I rescued you from their ship thirteen years ago, when Norman or whatever his name was tried to kill you, all I can say is karma, anyways there's you bed time story. Now go off to bed you stubborn little chica."

Mayla, while walking, had decided as long as she was on this boat that she would be determined to find out more, and to never consume the amount of rum that man did.

!#$&()!$&(#$&(

Hey! I made a few changes, I hope u enjoy. Pleases please please leave at least one review. Thanks.

-gingerbread


	5. Chapter 5

Malaya found her self in a troubling situation.

On the way to Tortuga, the ship had been caught up in a storm.

She, now apart of the crew, had to help.

She grabbed a rope and tied it around her waist. She ran over to help Mr. Gibbs with the rigging as another blast of a wave came up onto the deck. Malaya fingers slipped and she was throw onto the deck. She took in a mouthful of air before the next wave could come at her. She stood up and continued to help as the Captain manned the steering wheel.

"How long have we been in this mess?!" she yelled up to him, holding the rope with a bit more of a grasp this time.

"Keep to your orders!" he bellowed back at her.

She ran back to pull on the rope when another wave of water came down and crashed upon the deck. She struggled to get up as she took up a bucket and bailed out five buckets of sea water. She returned to helping Mr. Gibbs with the rigging.

But Mr. Gibbs was no where to be seen.

She turned around, flustered. She couldn't see him anywhere on deck.

"MR. GIBBS!" she shouted before being taken down by another mound of water. She fell against the railing and opened her eyes. She could see Mr. Gibbs gasping for air in the water.

He was going to die any second.

Malaya knew what she had to do. She tied the rope on her waist tighter and jumped down and grabbed Mr. Gibbs around the waist and started to swim to the ship before being taken down by another wave.

"Mr. Gibbs is unconscious," she said. "We might both die," she thought.

She swam back up for air and dove down and swam to the ship She grabbed the out side of the railing and grabbed Mr. Gibb's rope. She tied it around his waist once more and climbed up. She ordered Marty to help her pull Mr. Gibbs up aboard.  
"But Miss the code-"

"Forget the bloody code!" she screamed. "Just pull before I throw you overboard!"

Marty ran over and helped Malaya pull up Mr. Gibbs. She ran over to his side and started to do CPR.

"Marty, give him mouth to mouth."

"That's-"

"DO IT MARTY!"

Marty leaned down and gave Mr. Gibbs the kiss o' life.

Gibbs awoke and Malaya hugged him.

"You saved my life," he said, almost whispering.

Another wave came crashing down ruining a beautiful moment.

"You scared me Mr. Gibbs," she said smiling at him.

"Thanks lass," he said, standing up. "for going against the code for old Mr. Gibbs."

"They're more like guide lines." She ran back to the rigging.

Meanwhile in the only place in Tortuga that wasn't gulping drinks

"Hello?" the man asked as a tall woman entered the shop.

"Hello Ma'am, nice to see you today." He said. "Any luck finding her?"

"No," she said. "But I was wondering…"

"She's been gone for thirteen years and your still looking for her?"

The woman nodded.

"I'll print out some more papers, but good luck finding anyone on this rotten hole that would pay attention. The name's still Malaya, right?"

A thirty four year old Elizabeth Turner removed her hood. "Malaya."

Thanks to all the reviewers! I'll update tommorrow, but for now, click on that little purple button and leave a review!

-gingerbread123


	6. Chapter 6

**Malayla clicked her tounge as she watched The captain rummage through the bar. The bartender was knocked out cold,drooling next to Mayala. She rolled her eyes and reached for a glass of water and spit in out. Who put rum in water?!  
She stood up off of the bar and started to walk around. The captain had told her to watch out, and not to leave the building. She looked back at the captian.  
Knocked out.  
Outside she went.  
She walked through the dirty streets while the other pirates walked through falling everywhere. Drunk idiots. She turnend to see a small store, with a man inside sweeping away at the floor. Obviously someone had come in with rum, broken glass was on the floor with glistening points reflecting in the light.  
She opened the door and knocked on the wall. The man looked up at saw ther red headed girl looking at him.  
"Hello, may I help you?"  
She pushed her hair behind her ears.  
"It's crazy out there, I just needed a place that was quiet."  
"One of the only places here that is, can't say i blame you."  
Mayla smiled at the old man and walked up to the counter and placed her bag onto it. She looked up.  
"Oh, feel freeto sit down. You can stay as long as you want." he picked up the glass and threw it out into the road.  
"Thank you," she reached over and touched some papers llightly. She looked over onto the papers.  
"You may want to take one," he said. "A poor ouple has been looking for thier daughter for thirteen years, but they still didn't want to give up hope..." Mayla didn't hear the rest. SHe was more surprised with the fact the her name was one the papers.  
She turned to the man.  
"The mother drew a picture of what she looked like at thet age," he picked up the paper and held it up to the light. He looked at it and smild back at Malayla. Before he noticed the picture again. And his smile faded.  
The pictures where almost exactly the same.  
"What's your name?"  
Malaya looked at the pictures and ran out of the store, tears wellingn up in her eyes, before she bumped into a boy outside the store.  
The man inside pointed to her. The boy looked down at her and helped her up.  
"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.  
"Just please," she said crying. "Get me out of here." she threw her arms aroudn him and started to cry. He looked down at her, and he todok her hand.  
"Follow me,"**

**Hey, I hope you like dthis chapter! review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Malaya followed the boy into a small shop. It was dirty, and mostly filled with books. Without knowing what she was doing, she ran over to the book shelf in amazement. As if she was a puppet her hand reached out and grabbed a book, it was Romeo and Juliet.

"Sure, you can look through it," he laughed. Malaya turned around and smiled.

"Sorry," she said putting it back, but not letting her fingers let go of the spine. She still looked around the books, she recognized every book. She ran her fingers across them.

"I don't mind, take any one you want," he said. He himself was looking through a book and scribbling something down on parchment. She grabbed Romeo and Juliet and flipped through it. She ran her fingers over a line she had known.

"_What light through yonder widow breaks? Is the East and Juliet is the sun." _she whispered. She started on the other line before she heard a large crash.

She turned around to see that the boy had dropped some books. She pushed Romeo and Juliet under her arms and ran over and dropped to her knees and picked up some books. She read the cover and she looked up at the boy.

"The-the Turners?" she stuttered.

He looked at he book. He took it from her and put it back onto the table.

"It's embarrassing," he said, smiling a bit. She smiled back.

"It's fine," she said. "Tell me,"

"Okay," he said, picking up the papers. "I've been looking for the book for ages, all the other books, they only have what they see, the writers I mean, they write it like these people where criminals. They weren't, don't worry. It was amazing though. You never hear the whole story. This book contains everything from when they met to when they lost their daughter."

Malaya looked up and he did too, they where practically nose-to-nose. She pulled away before anything else could happen and her fair skin was turning deep red. She smiled and took up the book and flipped it to the last chapter.

_Chapter 32_

THIRTY TWO CHAPTERS??? You have _got _to be joking! She thought. How could these two people possibly have thirty two chapters written about them???

She flipped through the book and felt the pages. She looked onto on random page.

_Jack Sparrow was in jail at the time Elizabeth gave birth to her and Will's first child, and of course, the couple was-_

Elizabeth snapped the book shut. Jack Sparrow was mentioned in this book. In utter shock she turned another page and looked onto the chapter of the baby's birth:

_Although the time and date of the child's birth is unknown, the name is a truly unique one: Malaya. _

Malaya shut the book. He looked up from his book in mid laugh and now saw her watering eyes.

"what's Wrong?" he asked, with concern on his face.

She threw the book at him fighting back the tears as he flipped threw it. He opened the book to the very part about the birth. He looked up.

"You're her,"

Malaya nodded. Here it comes, she thought, the bombard of questions.

Instead he gave her hug.

She stayed still for a while, then hugged him. She started to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm-"

Before she could say anything Elizabeth Swann opened the door.

"Ma'am-" the boy started.

But then Malaya got up and ran.


	8. Chapter 8

"I need to remember to breathe," Malaya reminded herself as she ran through the crowded streets with drunks singing 'A Pirates Life for Me'. She pushed past the chorus and ran out to find anywhere to sit and be alone with her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw a dock. She ran to the end, her feet clunking against the creaking wood.

Elizabeth Swann ran alongside the boy.

"where do you think she went?"

"She's your daughter, ma'am, she could be holding a gun to a captain right now."

Elizabeth sent a glare to him.

"I only told you that story because-"

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled. Elizabeth ran up to him and hugged him tightly and then pulled away, his hand in hers.

"Our daughter's here,"

"What?"

"Malaya!" she said.

"Where?"

"That's the problem," the boy spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"It's your daughter."

"Oh bloody hell, we're not going to find her," Elizabeth worried.

The boy turned to look around for the girl. He brushed the hair out of his eyes and looked to the dock. There was a small outline of a hunched over human sitting on the edge.

"There!" he yelled. The couple started to walk but he stopped them.

"No, I'll go."

"But-"

"But you're her parents who she thinks abandoned her, I'll talk to her,"

He started toward her, at the last step she turned around and looked back down at the water.

"Why'd they leave me?" she asked, her voice calm.

"They didn't," he said. "They where kidnapped."

"That's a load of crap," she said. He blushed, even though living in Tortuga, he wasn't used to hearing it from a younger girl to often.

"You don't get it," she said. "when you lose your parents at an early age, it's hard. The captain-"

"The captain's a drunk, he may be a good storyteller but you shouldn't trust him," the boy said, frowning.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I trusted him once, but it just led to me being stuck her alone being an apprentice."

She turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying he promised me that he'd find my parents and he never followed through," he said, a bit mad.

"What did he do?" she asked, calmer now.

"My mother was a pirate," he said. "My dad was a servant in a household. They got married secrectly and had me. He promised he'd find my parents. He never did." He said.

"That's-"

They were interrupted by a loud crashing noise from the ship they where next to. A man flew through the window as a loud rumbling sound came from behind. An army of pirates was charging toward the one ship. Malaya looked up to see the Captain sticking his head out.

"I hate to ruin the moment but I have just shot a man and have seized control of a ship, so if you'll be so kind as to-" he noticed the boy.

"Aaron."

"Captain."

The boys locked in a gaze before Malaya grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up the thrown rope. Elizabeth started to charge, Will after her. They grabbed onto the rope and started to climb as the ship pushed away.

"'ello my old friend!" he said smiling down at Will. Will started to climb back down before Jack pulled him back over.

"You aren't going to leave me now, are you? I heard a rather nice story about this rum storage unit from the brothers who made the rum…"

Will thought started to think about jumping off the ship.

Elizabeth climbed on deck, kicking off the barnacles and throwing her hands over and grabbing onto the deck. She threw her leg over and looked across as the thirteen year old staring at her with deep chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth tried to smile, but the girl's eyes remained cold and her mouth up-turned.

"I'm-"

"I know who you are," she said.

Elizabeth's smile faded.

"You have a lot of explaining to do,"

A/N: Hello, I hate to tell u guys this but, ur left with a cliffhanger!!! Agg!! I get irritating, I know, maybe if u leave a review I'll update tommorrow...hmm...


	9. Chapter 9

"There's a reason we've not seen you in thirteen years," Said Elizabeth, sitting at the table under the deck. Aaron was already asleep, which seemed strange because he was so interested in their lives, Jack and Will were sitting in the corner.

"What's the reason?" Malaya sipped the tea looking up a her.

"We tried to look for you. They took us back to Port Royal to be hanged. Your brother had already been-"

"My brother?"

"Liam," Elizabeth said. Her face changed. "He didn't tell you the whole story, did he?"

"No," Malaya said, looking back at Jack.

"Your father was the captain of the Flying Dutchman for ten years, hten came back to live with us. The curse had been broken, so we started to sail with Jack helping him on his stupid adventures which had an affect on Liam."

"It was a good effect!" Jack piped up.

"If you wanted him to get hung!"

"He _didn't_!"

"Anyway, Liam was four when you where born. He was found by the navy when we where found and taken to England. We haven't seen him since. But according to Jack over here," she looked back. "he's fine and living with a certain pirate."

"Barbossa," Will said.

"So, when we were almost hung, we escaped. But we couldn't find you, and for the past thirteen years we have been living in Tortuga, constantly printing out flyers and asking around for what seems to be forever. But now we've found you."

"I'll finish the rest!" Jack said. He stepped forward. "I've took care of you up until you were twelve. The bloody navy found you and took you to some tow to live as a high class priss."

Malaya was trying to take this all in. She was apparently a decent for the Flying Dutchman, had been living with a famous and rather smeely pirate for twelve years and had been taken away.

"Where's Liam?"

"That's the problem. We still need to find him. In the thirteen years we where in Tortuga, Will would go out at look for him."

"We need you to help." Will said.

"Why me?"

"Three people can go to England and ask for someone when they're known as famous pirates."

Malaya understood and looked up at the three, and Gibbs, who had walked in wondering where the rum was.

"So what do you want me to do?"


End file.
